


This is Power

by yatogamivevo



Series: Protect, Own, Destroy [3]
Category: The Man in the High Castle (TV)
Genre: Choking, Consent, F/M, consent is given but it's not written, they're fucking but it's borderline explicit, um
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-10-06 12:41:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10334960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yatogamivevo/pseuds/yatogamivevo
Summary: John needs to understand what it is to have power, and take it away.Juliana is a prime source of power.





	

Juliana held a great power over men.  
John knew this. He loved and loathed it concurrently.  
But John knew that he held a great power over Juliana, thereby stopping her power over others.  
He couldn't place how she derived this power, where it's natural source came from. He figured it started at her eyes, and wandered it's way down. Her heart was the source of most of it, but so was her throat, especially with her short hair pulled back. It revealed lines that most others couldn't see, or that she never felt comfortable enough revealing.  
In the quiet of her room, with the utmost privacy possible, no lights except the unnatural yellow from the windows that fell through sheer curtains, was this power taken from her.  
John's fingers wrapped around her throat, only putting pressure on her veins to cut off the oxygen flow without hurting her.  
The faintest gasp escaped her lips. She wanted air, but she never asked for it.  
She'd cling to his fingers; the intent was not to stop him, only to grasp onto something on the brink of ecstasy.  
He let go and let her breathe, as he rolled his hips between her legs, barely giving her a moment of respite. Then his fingers were back in the same place, with more pressure. He swore he saw her eyes roll to the back of her head.  
Her thighs shook against his skin, vibrating both of them and making it harder to keep any sort of control.  
John may be between her legs, fucking into her deeply, holding her neck with her hands tied to her bedframe to keep her from wriggling too much, while he kept her life in the balance, but she held greater power over him, enough to make him abandon what life he had before, if he could even call it that.  
This was life. This was sex. This was _power._

**Author's Note:**

> this is a mess. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
